


The Dispatch

by st19780309 (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, pre-rainbow AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/st19780309
Summary: translated it for my friends
Relationships: Elias "Blitz" Kötz/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 6





	The Dispatch

Humvees crossing the street which has been smoldered a bit, they were riding one of them. Streicher, watching outside at the backseat in the trembling humvee, just put his hand in a pouch on his waist part of the plate carrier, and took a flat milboard box from it.The stuff came out after he shook it up and down, was two pieces of chewing tobacco. He unpacked one of them and put it in his mouth, chewed it several with a bored face, and suddenly, he poked Kötz seating next to him and was humming a song, and handed another piece of the chew to him.

“I’m not gonna have that, though.” Kötz glanced Streicher and shook his hand.

“Then can’t you stop singing that dull humming?”

“People oftenly need spring of their hearts like songs.” Kötz giggled while seeing Streicher being salty and added another comment, “And maybe that chew would be a spring of your heart, right?”

Kötz was staring directly into Streicher’s face and winked to him, and because of that cheesy wink, Streicher cringed to him. He put the remaining chew in his mouth, and threw some wrappings and a box under his feet. Anyway, Kötz didn’t stop singing that ‘dull humming’. Streicher frowned his face and just kept biting the chew.

Kötz was thinking while observing Streicher chewing a bite and leaning his body to the door of humvee, and he knew the thing. Streicher has bright personality and he is an energizer though, he is keep acting sensitive and depressed. No, it wasn’t from when he arrived here. He already showed that emotion from when we got a dispatch mission from the superiors. He didn’t tell anything specific at that time, but Kötz could know why. He’s probably feel uncomfortable to do this mission. Kötz could know why although he didn’t asked him. Ever so GSG9 is a militarized unit, it was a police, not an army. And recruiting members from GSG9 to a multinational task force, and letting them do something dirty? It was a thing that anyone would hesitate. Kötz felt same with it, but he just knelt because there was no choice to do it or not. Streicher was same, but it seems he felt fierce rejection about that mission inside his mind. It reminded Kötz an awl piercing a cloth covering it and it just looked so same with Streicher, so he couldn’t hide his grin. Streicher saw it and complained like “Are you thinking of that pun with no fun again?” Yeah, maybe, I guess. He told to Streicher that he won’t tell this pun to him, then finally he moved his sight away from Kötz and watched outside. I think I can’t tell this to you until my death but I want to tell you, Kötz thought and smiled with bitter feeling. 

He recalled his memories. Maybe it was from when he saw Streicher’s face, maybe. however the first time when he overwhelmed Kötzs mind, it was the operational session they had for the first time together. When Kötz saw him in a mess hall for the first time, he just thought that guy is fun because he had a good personality while he looks weird while talking to him. Kötz already heard about his inventions or achievements though, he just considered him as soft and easy going person. However, when he saw Streicher finding every blind spot of the plan, and aggressively offering alternatives to fix those, Kötz couldn’t express how he felt.When he also saw how Streicher showed his acumen and skills, ge didn’t know how to describe it though, he remember what he felt was similar with being awestruck. Streicher overwhelmed him since this. Kötz dwelled. If it was just respecting him, then it would be better than this situation. He couldn’t stand his burning heart, and then some thought came out. Maybe this is not just being awestruck. After realizing what it actually is, Kötz got both rest and pain. He finally realized he loves Streicher after walking through long pain. Nothing has been changed that much because of that, it made him fell rather more painful, however, he accepted it.

The sun started going down. 25 minutes after the driver said “sleep before you can’t sleep during your mission”. Unlikely how grumpy he acted, Streicher fell asleep and was shaking his head. Kötz fell into the confusion while he’s watching his eyelashes scattering sunshine. loved how Streicher showed his pride and rightness during his work, but it is being an poison to him at now. Surely Kötz knew anyone would be like this if they got mission like this though, and he respected Streicher’s attitudes pursuing the righteous thing, but he felt pain watching those attitude corroding his heart and making him hurt. If he could get easy going like how Kötz himself does, so he can reduce his guilt to doing the messy mission what he’s going to do, won’t it be more good? However he knew this is so idle thought to tell and Streicher will pierce him with invectives if he hear this. But Kötz wanted him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> translated it for my friends


End file.
